


A Pair of Problems: Bakura & Ryou

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post Battle City, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Ryou and his yami and how they fell apart, only to learn to love one another after ten years.</p><p>(Originally supposed to be part of a series, but I never wrote more than this story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Switched

**  
A Pair of Problems: Ryou & Bakura   
**   
_Prologue: Switched_

~~^~*~^~~

“Hey. Bakura-san, wasn’t it?”

Ryou blinked up from his book at the tall boy above him. The boy had a well-tamed mop of black hair and piercing black eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and bare arms showed large muscles. His uniform jacket was slung over his shoulder, due to the heat, and his white shirt was almost totally open. “Yeah...” Ryou mumbled cautiously. Long experience with school bullies and his abusive yami had taught him that caution.

The guy grinned. “Wanna go out for something? I’d like to get to know you.”

Ryou blinked, shocked. As usual, he was glad that his darker half was sleeping. “Uhm, name?” he questioned.

It was the other’s turn for shock, then embarrassment. “Uh... Yeah... Anyway, I’m Jeorge, Harlt Jeorge. I just transferred.” Ryou was silent. “I’m in your class,” Jeorge added, almost pleadingly.

Ryou felt sympathy for the other, having moved to Domino from England a little under two years before, himself. “Why pick me, Harlt-kun?” Ryou questioned, using the other’s last name, as Jeorge used his.

Jeorge blinked. “I like how you act, and...” he paused, nervous, “...and look...” He was blushing a bright red.

Ryou shrugged. “I can show you around, but you’ll have to find a different boyfriend.”

Jeorge’s face fell. “Okay... Thanks...”

Ryou rolled his eyes, mostly at himself, and stood. “Harlt-kun, trust me, it’s not you. It’s me.” He forced a smile. “Any place you really wanna go?”

“Uh... How about that western joint on Main?”

Ryou’s smile turned genuine. “Western? You mean the McDonald’s?”

“Yeah...” Jeorge made a face.

“That’s not western, it’s just American. Lived in Japan your whole life?” Ryou joked, starting out.

“Moved here from Korea,” Jeorge mumbled.

“Did you like it there?” Ryou inquired.

“It was okay.” Jeorge shrugged. “How about you? Where are you from?” He glanced at Ryou. “With your unusual looks.”

“I’ve travelled some. I lived at least half my life in England, then moved here. Other than those two permanent residences, I’ve been just about everywhere.” Ryou shrugged.

“Wow... Why’d you travel so much?” Jeorge asked, awed.

“My papa’s an archaeologist. After haha died, he didn’t trust me home alone. When we moved here, he finally caught on, I think.” Ryou chuckled.

“Your okaasan's dead?” Jeorge asked as they entered the McDonald’s.

“For years.” Ryou shrugged. “I got over it.”

“Ryou?!” a surprised call made the two companions look up. They were faced with a blonde woman with somewhat revealing clothing.

Ryou relaxed. “Konnichi wa, Mai-san. This is Harlt Jeorge. Harlt-kun, this is Kujaku Mai,” he introduced.

The two nodded to each other politely, then Mai looked Ryou over critically. “I haven’t seen you lately. Jyou says you’ve been distant. Is something wrong?”

“Come again?” Ryou couldn’t help but stare. He was shocked that the older girl cared enough to ask, not to mention Jyou’s speaking to her about it.

Mai rolled her eyes. “You heard me. Is it Yami Bakura?”

Ryou startled, but he forced himself to calm down. “Ridiculous. Whatever gave you that idea?” He rolled his eyes. “Come on, Harlt-kun.” He moved toward the counter.

Jeorge shrugged in Mai’s direction, then hurried to catch up to his guide. He’d wait to ask about this Yami Bakura. ~Might this be Bakura-san’s reason for not having a boyfriend?!~ Jeorge realized.

“Hey, Harlt-kun!” Ryou called again, waving his hand before Jeorge’s eyes.

“Nani?” Jeorge blinked, pushing his thoughts aside for the moment.

“Food?” Ryou rolled his eyes and the employee taking their order hid a smile. “You here?”

“Oh! Gomen!” Jeorge smiled sheepishly. “A number five, onegai.”

“I’m paying,” Ryou warned, handing Jeorge his cup. “Go fill your cup.” He pushed Jeorge towards the drink machines, then turned back to the counter.

Jeorge sighed and went to do as Ryou had said. He watched Ryou easily talk with the girl getting their order. The girl was flirting with Ryou, but the boy either ignored her advances, or didn’t realize she was making them. ~He’s dense,~ Jeorge decided, turning away.

“Wanna go out?” the girl asked as Ryou took the tray.

Jeorge looked back, listening intently. Ryou smiled. “Nope.”

“Why not?” The girl looked like she was about to cry.

Ryou sighed. “I prefer guys, dear,” he informed her before turning and walking to Jeorge. The girl let out a screech, her face red. Ryou grinned at Jeorge and handed him the bag with his food in it and turned to get his own drink. “Shall we eat at the park?” he inquired.

Jeorge grinned back. “Sure.”

“Freak!!” the girl shouted after them as they left. Ryou just chuckled.

~~*~~

Bakura woke up at the shout. He quickly looked over his hikari’s thoughts to figure out what was going on and smirked. **Well, well,** he thought to Ryou through their mental link, **spunk. Not bad.**

He felt Ryou shiver. *Leave me alone,* he whispered.

**Spunk is bad when it’s aimed at me, and you know that.** Bakura’s mind voice was chilled.

*I’m _trying_ to do something!* Ryou complained.

Bakura let out a growl. **Is that so?** His anger radiated through their link, scaring Ryou.

*I... Bakura-sama -- onegai, gomen...* Ryou stumbled. In the physical world, he stopped walking, shaking in silent fear.

“Bakura-san?” Jeorge glanced at the other questioningly.

**Oh, look, he’s worried about you,** Bakura teased. **Or maybe it’s me he’s worried about,** he mused, pointing out Jeorge’s use of Ryou’s last name, and his own given name.

“Uhm...” Ryou took a second to compose himself, then refocused on Jeorge again. “Call me Ryou, would you?” he mumbled, dropping his head and starting to walk again.

“Uh...” Jeorge blinked and hurried to catch up to Ryou, who had left him behind. “Alright, but you have to call me Jeorge, like friends.” He smiled at Ryou brightly.

**Oh! He smiles so brightly!** Bakura snickered, covering his eyes in his soul room. **Watch out, Ryou! He has an evil smile! He’ll do you harm!**

*No, that’s you,* Ryou snapped, angered by his yami’s teasing of his new friend. *Go blow up some squirrels with Marik and leave me alone!* He slammed his soul room door in his yami’s face, locking it.

**Excuse me?!** Bakura shouted to Ryou’s closed soul room door. Try as he might, Bakura couldn’t open the door, so settled on cursing and breaking things.

~~*~~

Ryou smiled, satisfied that his darker half would leave him alone. He could still feel the anger of the yami on the other side, but ignored it. He sat down on a bench and opened his bag of food as Jeorge plopped down beside him. “Well, this is the city park,” Ryou mumbled.

Jeorge glanced around him at the trees. On another bench a ways down a young man with brown hair sat, watching a group of children play chase in a small field One of the kids said something and all of the others laughed and chased him. Jeorge chuckled. “Kawaii...” he said softly.

Ryou glanced over and grinned. “Oi! Seto-san!” he called, waving at the young man watching the kids.

The brunette, Seto, turned and smiled at Ryou. “Konnichi wa, Ryou-kun! Ogenki desu ka?” he called across the distance.

“Hai, genki desu.” Ryou stood and looked at Jeorge. “Come on.” Jeorge stood and they walked over to Seto. “Seto-san, Harlt Jeorge. Jeorge-san, Kaiba Seto,” Ryou introduced.

“Kaiba?!” Jeorge gasped. “Of Kaiba Corporation?!”

Ryou and Seto rolled their eyes. “Un.” Seto sighed. “Kaiba Seto, CEO of KaibaCorp.” He glanced at Ryou. “What brings you here, Ryou-kun?”

Ryou shrugged and sat next to Seto on the bench. “I’m showing Jeorge-san around.”

“Humph.” Seto glanced back at the younger children playing. “Mokuba begged,” he explained, before Ryou could ask why he was there as well.

Ryou frowned. “Normally you’d have one of your guards bring him.”

“Maybe begged isn’t the right word...” Seto mumbled with a grimace. Ryou chuckled, then motioned for Jeorge to sit. The other boy did, reluctantly. “Anyway, whatever happened to that insane yami of yours?” Seto rose an eyebrow at Ryou. “Marik was here looking for him a couple of minutes ago.”

“I yelled at him. Last I knew, he was still cursing and throwing things.” Ryou shrugged.

Seto gaped at him. “ _You_ yelled at _Bakura_?!”

“Uhm...” Ryou ducked his head. “He was annoying me.”

Seto snickered, knowing how difficult it was to get Ryou to lose his temper, especially at his other half. “I wish I could have seen it!”

“I almost wish I hadn’t. I’m dead when I get home.” Ryou groaned.

“You know you’re always welcome at the mansion, and I’m sure Yuugi-kun would say the same thing about the Gameshop,” Seto pointed out softly.

“I know, I know. Just, don’t tell Yugiou-san. He’ll kill Bakura,” Ryou begged.

“Again.” Seto rolled his eyes. The Pharaoh’s idea of killing tended to consist of sending the victim to the Shadow Realm, which did nothing for Bakura. “My lips are sealed.”

“Arigatou, Seto-san.” Ryou sighed. Then he turned to Jeorge. “Let’s go, if you wanna, that is.”

“Nai...” Jeorge shrugged and stood. “I’ve got stuff to do at home. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

“Un.” Ryou nodded, then watched Jeorge disappear from his site before standing himself. “I might see you later tonight,” he warned Seto.

“I hope not.” Seto crossed his fingers.

Ryou smiled. “Un. Sayonara.” He turned and started off.

“Sayonara. Ganbattene!” Seto shouted after the albino-haired boy. Ryou replied with a wave.

~~*~~

Ryou closed the door behind him softly, as if hoping Bakura wouldn’t know he was home. He barely had time to drop his bag on the floor before his nearly identical yami had him pressed against the wall, purple eyes narrowed angrily. “So, you think you can turn me off? Think you won’t regret it later?” Bakura hissed.

Ryou bit his lip. He was tired of letting Bakura get the best of him. “Maybe I don’t regret it!” he cried, voice quivering. “Maybe that one moment of power proved how much better I am!” He swatted at Bakura’s restraining hands. Bakura, in a state of shock, let his hikari go, stepping back. Ryou picked up his bag and turned back to Bakura, eyes narrowed, and tossed the Sennen Ring. “Go. I never want to see you again,” Ryou hissed before turning and stalking off into the house.

Bakura watched after the boy until he disappeared, then left the house, Ring around his neck. **Good-bye, Ryou,** he sent through the weakening mental link before closing his lighter half off.

~/*\~

 _Bakura left Domino City that night, using money from an account he owned, and not telling a soul where he was going._

~~^~*~^~~

~~A/N: Totally random idea during one of my classes. This looks like it’ll turn into a full-blown fic. Chapter 1 is written, just not named or typed up, and it’s really short. Chapter 2 is in the works, but started.

Note: There are a lot of hints of the future to come in this chapter. I hadn’t realized it until I started typing this up, but I’ve been working on this fic for almost a month now, so that’s to be expected. I think some of the things coming up may surprise you. You’ll see what I mean!! *smacks her troublesome yami for giving her this fic idea*

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** YGO! = Not mine. Bakura and Seto are total bishies, but I don’t have the money to buy them. (SHIMATTA!!!) McDonald’s = Not mine. Jeorge is mine. (Well, the character is. I took the name from this guy who sits next to me in Earth Science cause I think it’s a cool spelling!! ^_~)  
 _Note:_ Bakura and Ryou’s eye colours are taken from the first season. Yami’s eye colour will probably be the same, but he looks better with red eyes anyway.... Everything else will, probably, be from the second season, unless I say otherwise.  
 _Another Note:_ Marik is Yami Malik. I hate typing out Yami Malik every time, so I’ll refer to him as Marik.  
 _One Last Note for Disclaimer:_ Any OOCness is apologized for, but I’m placing this about one year AFTER the show (so far). I realize the Kaibas and the Bakuras (I think) go to America after this season. I also realize that the Ishtars go back to Egypt. Guess what... SCREW THAT ENDING!!! This is, hereby, an AU fic. This means it takes place in an alternate universe. Excuse that. I’ll try and keep the OOCing to a minimum, though.

Ja!  
KJ


	2. Chapter One: Fiend Found

** A Pair of Problems: Ryou & Bakura **   
_Chapter One: Fiend Found_

~~^~*~^~~

A black motorcycle zipped down the nearly empty morning highway. Long albino hair streamed out behind the black-clad fiend, no helmet restricting it’s movement. The rider did a dangerous pass under a truck to get to the exit he wanted. There he flew down another nearly empty street to a small school building, where he stopped and got off his bike. Purple eyes flashed as he took off a pair of blackened sunglasses and placed them inside his jacket as he unzipped it. A gold ring-like object on a soft brown string fell loose from the protection of his jacket, landing across his shirt front. The fiend walked into the building and to the office, to sign in.

“Good morning, Baku,” a pretty woman at one of the secretary desks said, seeing the fiend.

Bakura rolled his eyes in mild annoyance at the pet name. “June. How was your weekend?”

“Oh, fine.” The woman shrugged. “Yours?”

“Well enough,” Bakura replied, slipping, unconsciously, into the slight British accent he’d picked up from Ryou years ago. He pulled his mail from his box. “Well, I’ll be seeing you later,” he said, walking from the office. As he walked up the stairs to the second floor, he glanced through the mail. When he walked into his classroom, he dropped the whole pile into his trash bin, then took of his jacket and tossed it onto the hook in the closet. Last he flopped into his chair and started shuffling papers around, waiting for his students to come.

~~*~~

“But, Mr Yami, how would they use magic? It doesn’t exist!” Jess, one of Bakura’s students, argued.

Bakura made a face. Why must Jess argue with him about everything? “What proof do you have that magic doesn’t exist?”

“What proof do you have that it does?” Jess threw back.

“He knows me.” Everyone in the room looked up to where the man known as Yugiou, a famous gamer from Japan, stood. The class gaped at the man. Their teacher knew the greatest duellist in the world?! That didn’t make any sense! Bakura Yami had told his whole class, when asked at the beginning of the year, that he knew nothing about this duellist and his friends, except what he heard on the news.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the ancient Pharaoh. “What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!” he demanded, unconsciously slipping into Ancient Egyptian. The class looked between the two, surprised that their teacher would speak with such a tone that way to a famous gamer. (They'd heard him speak Ancient Egyptian before. Not necessarily in a conversational way, but they knew he was fluent in it. Yugiou replying in the same language was _far_ more surprising.)

Yugiou rolled his eyes. “Bakura, Ryou sent me to find you. You need to come home.” He sighed, having a feeling this would happen.

“Why would he want me around?” Bakura sneered. “He can take care of himself. Ask him.”

The Game King lost what little hold he’d had on his temper. “Not when he’s dying, you Ra-damned thief!” he shouted.

Bakura’s eyes widened. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Yugiou let out another sigh, regaining his hold on his temper. The thief always managed to put him in a bad mood. “Your hikari is dying, and the doctors can’t do anything. Marik and I have been looking for you everywhere.”

Bakura turned and pulled his jacket out of his closet, his face pale, then he turned back to his class with a dark look. “Jess, you want magic?” he asked in English. The girl nodded. Bakura pulled out a Magic and Wizard’s card and showed it to the class, then mumbled an Egyptian incantation under his breath. Maryokutai appeared next to him. “No hologram projectors in this room. Maryokutai is totally real.” He mumbled one more soft word and the monster disappeared. “Maybe I’ll show you more tricks when I get back.” He put on his jacket and walked to Yugiou. “I need to sign out.”

“Fine.” They left. The class turned in on itself and started talking about what they had just witnessed.

Jess was the only silent one, still staring at the spot where her teacher had done his trick. ~Then, he _is_ the one who duelled Yugiou at Battle City!~ she realized. Bakura claimed to dislike Magic and Wizard’s. Her teacher was a mystery that no one could figure out. His past was hidden by himself. This was the first glimpse of truth they’d received...

And it was a frightening revelation...

~~*~~

The principle glared at Bakura as he entered the office, Yugiou hidden behind the taller darkness, although not on purpose. “Bakura, don’t you have a class right now?” he asked.

“Something came up. I have to go home. Yugiou came to get me.”

The principle looked up at Yugiou with shock while Bakura signed out. “Yugiou Mutou, famous King of Games in Japan?” he gaped.

Bakura let out a strangled cry. “Why couldn’t Marik have found me instead?!” he asked no one in general.

“How long will you be out?” the principle asked, turning back to one of his best teachers.

“As long as I must.” Bakura met the man’s eyes. “I’ll call when I’m coming back.” Then he left the room, Yugiou following. “Where to?” he asked the Pharaoh.

“The park.” Yugiou shrugged. Bakura arched an eyebrow questioningly as they walked out of the building. “Seto’s waiting. What do you drive?” Bakura pointed to his motorcycle. “Good. It’ll fit in the copter with mine.” He pointed to a bright red motorcycle by the parking lot entrance.

“Riiight...” Bakura rolled his eyes, then flashed the other an impish grin. “I’ll race you there.”

“You’re on!” Yugiou jogged to his bike and got his helmet on while Bakura zipped his jacket, ensuring the safety of his Item.

Then the fiend got on his bike and rode over to Yugiou. “I’ll give you a head start, since I live here.”

Yugiou narrowed his eyes. “Road rules _do_ apply, Bakura,” he warned.

“Are you gonna go anytime today?” Bakura replied drily.

“Fuck it.” Yugiou drove out the school entrance, going by the main roads, as Bakura knew he would.

Bakura chuckled to himself and put his sunglasses on. “Idiot. I warned you, but you’d never back away from a game.” He turned his bike and rode it to behind the school. He zipped past the kids on the track, waving when a couple shouted to him, knowing him by his hair and dress. He drove his bike into the woods, driving around trees and over logs with ease. He was using his Sennen Ring to find the things in his way.

His Ring warned him of the fence that separated the school’s property from the city park long before he saw it. He used the Ring to find a way to get over the fence and zipped over there. His bike sailed through the air from the tree trunk that had fallen on top of the fence and created the ultimate, natural ramp.

Once on the other side, the trees thinned out and Bakura focused his Ring on finding Seto. ~Soccer field,~ he found, then turned his bike in that direction. He broke through the trees and slowed his bike down to grab the ball rolling into the woods. He stopped his bike as the kid ran to him. “Here.” He handed the kid the ball.

“Thanks, Mr. Bakura!” The kid laughed. It was a neighbour of his. “Where are you going?”

Bakura pointed to the helicopter and waiting CEO. “Home, to Japan. My friend came to find me.”

“Why?” the kid asked softly. He knew that Bakura refused to speak of, or to, his friends back in his old home.

“A very close friend of mine is dying. He sent my friends for me.” Bakura smiled slightly and ruffled the kid’s hair. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”

“Bring me something?” the kid begged.

“It depends. What do you want?” Bakura inquired.

“That is Seto Kaiba, right?” Bakura nodded. “And he came with Yugiou Mutou.” Again, Bakura nodded. “How about autographs?”

Bakura smiled softly. “Let’s get them now.” He patted the seat in front of him. “On. Be sure to hold on to your ball tightly.”

“Yeah!” The kid hopped on happily. Bakura fed the motor and took off across the field to the helicopter. There he stopped with a grin.

Seto rolled his eyes at the troublesome yami. “Where’s Yugiou?” he asked in slight annoyance, using English when he noticed the kid on the bike with the fiend.

“Ra, damn you! Bakura, how did you get here so fast?!” Yugiou shouted as he got to them.

“He’s right here,” Bakura replied to Seto, then turned to the pissed Pharaoh. “The school property and the park property are back-to-back. I came through the back way.”

“Road rules, you cheat!” Yugiou cried.

“I don’t like the road.” Bakura grinned. Seto covered a smile while Bakura’s passenger giggled.

Yugiou glanced down at the kid. “Who’s this?”

“Jack, these are Yugiou Mutou and Seto Kaiba. Seto, Yugiou, this is Jack Kingsly, my neighbour. Mind giving him your autographs?” Bakura asked the two.

Yugiou groaned. “I despise you, Bakura,” he informed the thief, getting off his bike and taking off his helmet. “Come here, Jack. I think I have paper in the copter.” He led the boy into the copter as Bakura got off his bike.

“We need to get these into the back,” Seto said, nodding to the bikes.

“Sure.” Bakura rolled his bike up the ramp Seto had pulled down while the CEO went to get Yugiou’s bike. “So, where is Ryou? The hospital?” Bakura asked once they were both in the back.

“Nope, he’s at home.”

“Why?”

“He refuses to die in a hospital.” Seto shrugged.

Bakura punched the wall angrily, startling Seto. Yugiou and Jack peeked into the back cautiously. “He won’t die.” Bakura turned around, purple eyes blazing. “My hikari will _not_ die. Imhotep as my witness, I will not let Ryou pass on,” Bakura swore. The Sennen Ring glowed with the promise.

“Let’s go, then,” Yugiou suggested.

“Yes.” Bakura glanced up at the sky. **Ryou...**

~~^~*~^~~

~~A/N: Okay, so it wasn’t as short as I’d originally thought, but I added as I typed, so of course it’ll be longer!! Uhm, Chapter 2 is done and named, Chapter 3 is named and in the works, neither typed yet. Both should be out shortly. (Possibly at the same time as the first two parts, since none of this fic is up yet... -_-*)

*stares at Ryou* WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GETTING SICK!?!?!? *sighs* That was a random thing that wasn’t supposed to happen, but I had to find a way to bring Bakura back to Japan. With their connection cut, Ryou can’t just call out to Bakura anymore, so being terribly ill was the only way I could get our fav thief back!

Also, you all will probably be killing me by the time we get to the third chapter!! *hides* I didn’t mean to do it!!! (You’ll see....)

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ YGO! = Not mine. Bakura and Seto are total bishies, but I don’t have the money to buy them. (SHIMATTA!!!) Jeorge is mine and, yes, he’ll be back. (Well, the character is. I took the name from this guy who sits next to me in Earth Science cause I think it’s a cool spelling!! ^_~)

Ja!  
KJ


	3. Chapter Two: Home Pains

** A Pair of Problems: Ryou & Bakura **   
_Chapter Two: Home Pains_

~~^~*~^~~

Three motorcycles raced down the Japanese highway. One was black, another red, the last blue. Those that saw them could identify the red and blue as Domino City legends, Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugiou, but the black was an unknown, although he looked like Bakura Ryou, a friend of the other two riders. They took an exit, the black rider in the lead. A gold bike, Ishtar Marik, joined the three as they hit the main road. The three greatest duellists in Magic and Wizard’s history with a stranger leading them. It was a sight rarely seen.

~~*~~

Bakura pulled into the Bakura residence and killed his motor as he hopped off his bike. The other three pulled up behind him and followed his example. The four glanced up as the house door opened. Ryou walked out onto the porch. His skin was as colourless as his hair, his once bright green eyes dulled. “Ra...” Bakura whispered, his eyes filling with tears. This was not the way he wanted to come back. This was not his hikari.

Ryou stumbled down the front steps and onto the lawn. “Bakura...” he mumbled, exhausted. He started to fall, but, somehow, his darker half caught him, despite the distance between the two.

Bakura hugged Ryou tightly. “What the fuck are you doing outside, anyway?” he mumbled.

“Arigatou, for coming...” Ryou mumbled, ignoring Bakura’s question.

Bakura snorted and placed the Ring around Ryou’s neck. “You say that as if I hate you, or something,” he growled, picking Ryou up and carrying him to the house.

“You don’t hate me?” Ryou asked. Bakura gave him an annoyed look. “Then why have you stayed away?”

“I recall a certain hikari saying something about never wanting to see his yami again,” Bakura replied dryly.

Ryou smiled sheepishly. “I lied.”

“Obviously.” Bakura set Ryou down on his bed, then pulled over a chair. “So...”

“What have you been doing lately?” Ryou asked quickly.

“Teaching in an American high school.” Bakura grinned. “History; Egyptian history, to be more specific.”

Ryou smiled. “I never would have believed that you would make a good teacher.”

“My students like me. I’m told I’m one of their favourite teachers, unless I lose my temper, which is rare.” Bakura shrugged. “They like to argue with me, especially when it comes to Egypt, since I ignore the book a lot and teach them what _I_ know to be true.”

“What sorts of things do they argue about?” Ryou asked.

“Today, it was the evidence of magic. I left class with Yugiou after bringing Maryokutai to life.”

Ryou shivered. “You’ll give them nightmares.”

“Nah... They were too excited to know I know the famous Yugiou.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Damned Pharaoh had to be the one to come and get me.”

Ryou laughed. “Kami, Bakura, but I missed you!”

Bakura paused. “Could you say that again?”

“What? I missed you?” Ryou looked at Bakura strangely.

Bakura smiled slightly. “Yeah, that.” He leaned over and hugged his hikari. “I missed you too, Ryou. I missed you too.”

~~*~~

Bakura sighed up at Ryou’s ceiling. He wouldn’t let anyone know how worried he really was. Through the link he shared with Ryou, he could feel the pain the younger man hid. He stood from his chair, checking to see that Ryou was still asleep, then left the room. He needed to speak with Yugiou. He hated going to the Pharaoh for help, but he had no choice. Ryou’s life hung in the balance.

“Bakura?” Ryou’s father glanced over the top of the couch at the fiend as he walked by.

“I’ll be right back. I just need to talk to Yugiou for a sec,” Bakura said, grabbing his jacket. Ryou’s father nodded and Bakura left the house, putting on his sunglasses, despite the dying light.

“Ryou?!” a small voice called, surprised.

Bakura glanced over. A small red-haired girl stood in the yard next door, one of Ryou’s old teddy bears in her arms. “No.” Bakura shook his head. “I’m Bakura.”

The girl blinked. “You’re the brother Ryou’s always talking about?” she asked.

Bakura’s eyes widened. ~Brother?!~ He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m ChiLan. Ryou’s dying, isn’t he?” She looked broken. “He never comes out to play anymore.”

Bakura shook his head. “He’s not dying. I won’t let him.”

“Who cares what you will or will not let him do?!” a sharp voice asked. A teen boy came to stand next to ChiLan. “You came back all of a sudden, out of nowhere, after years of ignoring Ryou! You don’t belong here! Get away!”

Bakura narrowed his eyes. “I am here because Ryou _asked_ me here. Maybe you should think about the circumstances and the people involved before you start putting others down.” He turned and got on to his bike. “You don’t understand, fully, what’s going on. Get _all_ the information before you act next time.” He started his bike, then zipped from the driveway and down the street, ignoring the pain the boy’s sharp words had caused.

~~*~~

When he got to the Gameshop, he got off his bike and walked up to the door calmly. He walked right in, since the store was still open. Jyou, Honda, Anzu, Shizuka, Otogi, Yuugi, Yugiou, Malik, Marik, and Sugoroku all looked up. Marik, Malik, Yugiou, and Yuugi were the only ones not surprised by his appearance. “Ryou?!” Honda blinked.

“Yami Bakura!!” Anzu realized, paling.

Bakura looked straight at Yugiou. “I need to speak with you, Pharaoh,” he growled.

“Yugiou! Don’t go with him!” Anzu cried.

“Bitch, go get fucked by someone. You’re annoying me,” Bakura hissed, his voice sharp. Anzu gaped at him as Yugiou grabbed his helmet and followed the other yami outside.

“Park?” Yugiou suggested. Bakura shrugged and they both got on their bikes and flew towards the park, not racing, yet both going as fast as they could.

~~*~~

They walked into the trees once they were at the park. Bakura found a rock to sit on, while Yugiou leaned against a tree. The Pharaoh looked at the thief critically, seeing his worry easily, now that he had the chance. “What’s wrong, Bakura?” he asked. He may dislike the thief, but Yugiou knew that Bakura’s care for his hikari was genuine, and Yugiou’s gut warned him that this was about that hikari.

“I hate myself for this, but I need your help.” Bakura sighed. Yugiou rose an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut, wisely. “Ryou’s dying, and I know there’s something I can do, but I don’t know what.”

Yugiou’s eyes widened. “Well, what do you _think_ you can do?”

Bakura sighed. “That’s the problem. I don’t have any ideas!”

Yugiou sighed. “Bakura, the most I can suggest is talking to Ryou. He may know something...”

“He won’t even tell me when he’s in intense pain! He’s so damn stubborn!” Bakura exploded. “I can’t help him because _he_ won’t _let_ me!”

Yugiou frowned. “Would you like me to talk to him?”

Bakura put his head in hands. “I don’t know what I want.” He stood suddenly. “Yes, go talk to him. I need to take a ride. Thanks.” Then Bakura wandered off.

Yugiou sighed and pushed away from the tree. //I’m gonna go try and talk to Ryou,// he told Yuugi.

/Okay. Let me know if you need my help,/ Yuugi replied.

Yugiou left the woods and got on his bike. Bakura was long gone. Yugiou sighed and rode his bike over Ryou’s house, parking in the driveway. He wandered over to the door and knocked. Ryou’s father opened the door, and he looked stressed. “Bakura asked me to speak to Ryou for him about something,” Yugiou offered.

The man stepped back, giving Yugiou room to walk in. “Good luck. Ryou’s having a fit, saying Bakura’s left him again, no matter what I say.”

Yugiou rolled his eyes. “I’ll handle that. You look tired. Get some rest.” Yugiou walked down the hall. He stepped into Ryou’s room. The pale hikari was sitting in his bed tearfully, clutching his Sennen Ring. “Ryou, Bakura isn’t leaving.” Yugiou sighed. “You have the Ring. He can’t leave.”

Ryou looked up at Yugiou sadly. “Then why’d he shut me out?”

Yugiou groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Because _you_ shut _him_ out. He’s worried about you, but he can’t help if you won’t let him.”

“Could you talk to him for me?” Ryou pleaded.

“Why?” Yugiou blinked.

“I’m scared. He’ll hate me when he learns what happened!” Ryou clutched the Ring tighter, as if it could save him.

“Ryou, I will not tell Bakura what happened. You need to do that. I think that, if you tell him yourself, the rift that was built between you two when you met, and then widened when you separated, can begin to heal.” Yugiou hugged Ryou lightly, as a father would do for a son.

They heard a motorcycle pulling into the driveway. “Bakura...” Ryou identified.

“Good.” Yugiou stood stretching. He glanced up as Bakura entered the room. “I need to get going.” He looked directly at Ryou. “Tell him.” Then he turned and left.

Bakura pursed his lips. “You shouldn’t have been concerned. I really don’t have any way to get back home. I can’t go anywhere.”

Ryou blinked. “Is it that obvious?”

“To me, yes.” Bakura walked over and sat on the bed next to his hikari. “Now, what are you supposed to tell me?”

Ryou suddenly burst into tears. “I can’t do it!”

Bakura’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. “Ryou?” The hikari moved over so he could lean against Bakura’s chest. Bakura froze, then, slowly, enfolded Ryou in a hug. “Hush,” he mumbled. “I’m right here. Nothing’ll happen to you, hikari.”

Ryou smiled against Bakura’s chest. “Arigatou,” he whispered. “I-I have something to tell you.”

Bakura smoothed out Ryou’s hair some. “Don’t push yourself. We have a long time.”

~He really cares about me!~ Ryou realized. “Do you know, one of my doctors think that this whole illness is due to stress, and my tendency to keep things locked up inside,” he mumbled.

“I guess that could be possible,” Bakura mused.

“Well, you see, not too long after you left, something happened...” Ryou bit his lip. He could feel the worry within his other half. But, he still wasn’t sure he could tell his yami the truth.

“Ryou, you’re braver than you think,” Bakura mumbled, sensing the light’s unease.

“It’s not that...”

“And I will not judge you by your past. You’ve never judged me, so I owe you that much.” He pulled Ryou closer. “Tell me. Please?”

~I can do this,~ Ryou thought, taking a deep breath. ~I _will_ do this!~

~~^~*~^~~

~~A/N: Okay, so this one wasn’t as short as I’d originally thought either, but I added as I typed, so of course it’ll be longer!! Uhm, Chapter 3 and 4 are done and named, Chapter 5 is in the works, none typed yet. All should be out shortly. (Possibly at the same time as the first three parts, since none of this fic is up yet... -_-*)

Also, you all will probably be killing me by the time we get to the next chapter!! *hides* I didn’t mean to do it!!! (You’ll see....)

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ YGO! = Not mine. Bakura and Seto are total bishies, but I don’t have the money to buy them. (SHIMATTA!!!) Jeorge is mine and, yes, he’ll be back.(Well, the character is. I took the name from this guy who sits next to me in Earth Science cause I think it’s a cool spelling!! ^_~)

Ja!  
KJ


	4. Chapter Three: Painful Tale

** A Pair of Problems: Ryou & Bakura **   
_Chapter Three: Painful Tale_

~~^~*~^~~

“You remember Jeorge?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah. It was him our fight was over,” Bakura said, fighting to keep his face and voice neutral. He’d despised the boy they’d fought over since he’d left his hikari.

“Well, you were right, like always,” Ryou mumbled. Bakura looked down, surprised. “You said he had an evil smile, one that would do me harm.”

Bakura’s eyes widened. “I was teasing you about that.”

“Yeah, well...” Ryou bit his lip.

Bakura felt Ryou’s fear at speaking to him. This was difficult for him. A song he’d heard Jack’s mother hum when Jack had been crying came to the front of his mind. Recalling the effect it had had on Jack, Bakura started humming it to his distraught hikari.

Ryou looked up, startled. “Bakura?”

Bakura gave his hikari a once-rare smile. “My neighbour used to hum that to her son when he was upset. I like the song. It’s pretty.”

Ryou smiled. “You’ve changed.”

“How so?” Bakura frowned.

“You’ve never called anything pretty before.”

“To you.” Bakura smirked.

Ryou made a pouting face. “Fine then, be that way!”

Bakura hugged Ryou softly. “Oh, hush. I’m supposed to be the evil one, remember?”

Ryou shrugged. “Well, Jeorge wouldn’t give up on getting me to go out with him. So, the next day in school, he asked me out again. This time, though, it was in front of Yuugi-kun, who told me to go for it. He also said that Yugiou-san would deal with you if you got out of control.

“So, that night, I went out with Jeorge to one of the Korean restaurants in town. Then we went and hung out at the park together. It was all going great, until Jeorge pulled me into the bushes and just started kissing me really roughly. I didn’t know what to do, and, suddenly, remembered why I liked having you around. If you’d been there, even then, you would have jumped out and stopped him.”

“Correction,” Bakura interrupted. “ You wouldn’t have _gone_ to begin with.”

Ryou smiled. “That too. Anyway, I got lucky. Marik just happened to be hunting squirrels in that part of the woods at that moment. His movements scared Jeorge into letting me go. I ran from him, then.”

“You went home and hid, didn’t you?” Bakura asked drily, referring to how Ryou usually reacted to bullies those day, and probably would have reacted to his yami, if he’d been able to.

“Actually, I ran to the Kaiba mansion. I hadn’t realized where I was going until I was at the gates, pressing Seto-san’s call button. One of Seto-san’s men answered, and let me in when I gave him my name. I was told that Seto-san was still at his office, but would be home soon. Then they gave me a cup of cocoa and had me sit in the living room.

“When Seto-san got home, he came in to check on me. He asked what brought me to his house. I said I was lonely. He asked where you were, and I told him I didn’t know. He asked why that was so, so I told him about our fight. He said I could stay at the mansion if I wanted. I accepted, thanked him, then went to bed.”

“You didn’t tell him about Jeorge?” Bakura frowned.

Ryou shrugged. “I thought I could handle Jeorge myself, since I handled you.”

“Sure you did.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “Go on.”

Ryou frowned, but did as Bakura said. “The next morning, Seto-san had one of his drivers drive me home so I could change. Taped to the door was a note from Jeorge, apologizing for kissing me like he had. I changed, then was taken to school by the driver, as Seto had requested of the man. By the time I got to the school grounds, I’d forgotten about Jeorge and the note.

“When I got to class, though, I saw Jeorge. He was standing next to my desk, a small box of chocolates and a card in his hands. He gave them to me, apologized again, then asked if I wanted to go to a movie that night. I said sure and, that evening, we went to see a movie, then went home separately.

“Our dates continued like this for a couple months, us just going out to a movie or to eat, then going home separately. Then, one day, I mentioned that Papa was coming home, so I couldn’t go out that night, since I’d promised to spend that day with him. Jeorge asked to come over and meet Papa, and I said sure.”

“And your father thought it was great that you were dating,” Bakura said plainly.

Ryou blinked. “How’d you know that?”

“Oh, come on, Ryou! I could tell from just your memories of your father that he wouldn’t care what sex you preferred. All he’s ever cared about has been your happiness.”

“That’s pretty much what he told me.” Ryou sighed. “You could have told me that before.” Bakura replied with an annoyed look. “Or not. Anyway, yeah, Papa and Jeorge met, and Papa loved Jeorge. Jeorge liked Papa, but I think that may have been because Papa was so loose and easy-going, where Jeorge’s otousan was uptight.

“So, for about four more years, give or take a few weeks, we went out the same way we had been, but we were slightly more open, holding hands and little things like that. I think it was bugging him, though, that I still wouldn’t let him kiss me. Not that he didn’t try, but he always stopped when I threatened to end our relationship.

“At that time, Seto-san remained the only one to know you were gone, but I have a feeling Marik, Malik, Yugiou, and Yuugi had ideas of that. Seto-san, knowing I was somewhat lonely, despite Jeorge, stopped by the house from time to time, or invited me over to the mansion for a night, or to play a game. Little things.

“Of course, once Jeorge learned of all this, and it took him awhile, he confronted me. I said that my brother, you, had left about the time he and I got together, and Seto-san was just taking the place of my brother. Seto-san was just being friendly.

“But, jealousy is a powerful foe. Jeorge told me to stop speaking to Seto-san. I said no, so he slapped me across the face.” Bakura tensed. “And I yelled at him. He said some things, I said some things, then we both kinda stormed off to steam. I, of course, went to Seto-san.”

“And didn’t tell him what happened,” Bakura accused, his voice tight. He had often claimed, in the past, that no one hit Ryou but him.

Ryou hung his head. “Close. I told Seto-san we’d had a fight, but only with words. He asked if I wanted to spend the night, and I did.”

“And he didn’t ask about the mark on your face?” Bakura inquired.

“Well, he didn’t say anything to me...” Ryou shrugged. “Maybe he knew better than to ask. I dunno. Are you done questioning Seto-san?” Bakura nodded, hiding an amused smile. “Good. Yami-san was over that afternoon for something, and he asked after you. I had to tell him you’d left. He was surprised and asked all sorts of questions. Seto-san finally made him leave me alone and sent me to play with Mokuba-kun.

“The next day, in class, Jeorge stood next to my desk, a sorry look on his face, and flowers in his hand. I took the flowers, but ignored him for the rest of the day. Later, while I was walking in the park, I saw Seto-san and Jeorge arguing. When I got close enough to hear, I found out that their argument was about Jeorge hitting me. I never did talk to Seto-san about that, but it did seem to do some good.” Bakura grinned.

“The next morning, Jeorge was, once again, beside my desk. This time, though, I saw no flowers, no chocolate, not even a card, just Jeorge. When I reached him, he presented me with an envelope, apologize, then hurried back to his desk. Inside the envelope were two tickets to a cruise around the world, to be redeemed whenever, and two tickets to a cruise around Japan that weekend. I thought it was all very cute.” Ryou smiled. “I still have the world cruise tickets.”

Bakura ruffled Ryou’s hair. “Maybe we can use them.”

“I’d like that,” Ryou mumbled, then yawned.

“Tired?” Bakura inquired, mentally noting the late hour.

“If I stop now, I’ll never continue,” Ryou whispered.

Bakura frowned. “We could go into one of our soul rooms, give our bodies time to rest.”

“Yours,” Ryou mumbled.

A flash of light and the two were on a canopy bed in Bakura’s room. The only other decoration or otherwise in the black room was a small picture floating next to the bed. Ryou squinted, wanting to know what the picture was. Bakura motioned with his hand and the picture came to him. “It’s you,” he whispered, handing the picture to Ryou.

Ryou bit his lip. It was, indeed, him. A picture of him sleeping, shirtless, to be more exact. Bakura had been messing around with Ryou’s camera one day while the lighter half was sleeping. This picture had been the only one he’d been able to save, after Bakura had ripped the camera apart. He’d left it on his desk one day, to mark how good, or poor, a photographer his yami was. It was gone when he’d gotten home from school later that day, but Ryou had feared asking Bakura about it. “I knew you’d stolen it,” he grumbled.

Bakura made a face. “I took it ‘cause it was _mine_.”

Ryou laughed. “I’m teasing. At the time, though, I coulda sworn you’d burned it.”

Bakura shook his head. “Nope. It’s always been in here.”

“Arigatou,” Ryou mumbled, leaning back into Bakura’s arms. “Let’s see. The tickets.” Ryou sighed, before Bakura could say anything else. “That weekend, I took the cruise with Jeorge, having finally made up with him. The first day was great. We pretty much just hung out on the deck, ate, or swam in their small indoor pool.

“But, that night was a different matter. I realized, too late, that Jeorge and I were sharing a room. It might have been fine, except that there was only one bed, and I was still uncomfortable around Jeorge. So, I complained to Jeorge about this, and he promised it would be fine.

“Jeorge lied. I mean, it was fine, at first. But, at about midnight, when I was just getting to sleep, Jeorge moved over to my side of the bed and forced me into a kiss. I was half asleep, so didn’t catch on right away. But then he...” Ryou bit his lip, tears in his eyes. He’d sworn never to cry about this again, especially not in front of his yami!

“Hush...” Bakura rocked Ryou back and forth slowly. “You can cry. I won’t hold it against you.” He smiled slightly to himself. “I cried too, every time I remembered being raped. It took me nearly twenty years to get over it.”

Ryou blinked up at Bakura through his tears. “You were raped too?”

Bakura nodded. “I kinda mentioned it once. Remember when I told you I would never touch you sexually, I couldn’t do that to you?”

Ryou blinked down at his hands, remembering. He’d been sick that day, and had been forced to stay home by Bakura. The darker of the two was being real nice, so Ryou had taken his chances and asked a lot of questions, and that had been one of them. “I can’t imagine you crying, though.”

“You know what?” Bakura whispered softly.

“What?” Ryou looked back up, and was shocked to see tears falling from the purple eyes he’d once feared and hated. “Bakura?”

Bakura smiled slightly. “I missed you, ya know?”

Ryou curled up in Bakura’s arms. “I missed you, too. I’m glad you’re back.”

Bakura started rocking his hikari again, until he was asleep. “I love you, Ryou...”

~~^~*~^~~

~~A/N: *is hiding from the angry fans* It wasn’t me! *points to Jeorge* It was HIM!! Go kill HIM!! *smirks and come out of hiding as fans run after Jeorge* Whoo... I was afraid they’d never leave me alone. Don’t worry, Jeorge will get it later. Next chapter, in fact.

All the chapters of this fic are written and named, they just have to be typed, and I’m FINALLY putting it up! WOOHOO!! Took me long enough. Oh well. Summer’s here. I’ll try and have this whole this typed up by the end of the week. Then, if I can, I’ll start on either A Pair of Problems: Yuugi & Yugiou, or A Pair of Problems: Malik & Marik. Tell me, in a review, which you want first. M&M will take place during the 10 yrs Bakura was in America. Y&Y will take place during the 5 yrs btw Chapter Seven and the Epilogue.

 **DISCLAIMER:** YGO! = Not mine. Bakura and Seto are total bishies, but I don’t have the money to buy them. (SHIMATTA!!!) Jeorge is mine and, yes, he’ll be back, again. (Well, the character is. I took the name from this guy who sits next to me in Earth Science cause I think it’s a cool spelling!! ^_~)

Ja!  
KJ


	5. Chapter Four: Lessons For All

** A Pair of Problems: Ryou & Bakura **   
_Chapter Four: Lessons For All_

~~^~*~^~~

When Ryou’s father, Jenlg, got up the next morning, it was to find Bakura in the kitchen, drinking fresh coffee and frowning at the ceiling. Jenlg had never been quite certain what to think of the thief, but, after seeing Bakura and Ryou sleeping last night, Ryou in Bakura’s arms, he’d gained a new respect for Bakura. Jenlg couldn’t remember the last time Ryou had slept peacefully. “Ohayo,” he said.

Bakura glanced up. “There’s coffee still.” Jenlg nodded his thanks and went to get some. “Ryou says he still has some cruise tickets from Jeorge,” Bakura mumbled suddenly.

Jenlg glanced at Bakura. “I know. They’re in my room.”

Bakura nodded. “I think a little fresh air will do him some good.”

Jenlg frowned at Bakura. “When people were deathly ill in Egypt, what did you do?”

Bakura paused. “Took them to the healers, if one could afford it. If you were poor, you let them suffer, or killed them.”

“And if the healers couldn’t help?”

“They died.” Bakura glanced at the other man. “Ryou _will_ get better. He’s improving already.”

“You can tell?”

Bakura sighed. “Ryou was, in part, suffering from a broken spirit. Since I got back, he’s been slowly improving. He told me, last night, what happened to him, in the hands of Jeorge. There was another improvement.” Bakura frowned suddenly. “Where is Jeorge, anyway?”

“He’s still in Japan. Kaiba-san and Mutou-san warned him that if he ever came within ten feet of Ryou-chan again, they’d kill him.” Jenlg smiled. “Ryou-kun didn’t want to cause too much trouble.”

Bakura made a face. “Do you know his address?” Jenlg looked startled. “I have a score to settle.”

“Ryou-chan will throw a fit if you kill him,” Jenlg warned.

“Oh, I won’t kill him.” Bakura’s smile was chilly. “But I’ll make him _wish_ he were dead.”

Jenlg smiled slightly. “I’ll get the address.”

~~*~~

“Who the...” Jeorge glanced out the window as the motorcycle stopped. It was a young man, looking a hell of a lot like Bakura Ryou, his last boyfriend. The only difference between Ryou and this one, was their hair and the ways they held themselves. The man knocked on the door. “May I help you?” Jeorge asked, opening the door.

The man took of his sunglasses, showing sharp purple eyes. “I believe so, Harlt Jeorge.” Jeorge startled. “May I come in? I need to have a word with you.”

Jeorge stepped back, to let the man in. “Who are you, anyway?” he growled.

The door slammed shut and the curtains closed suddenly, throwing the room into darkness. “Yami Bakura, Ryou’s yami.” Bakura’s voice was cold and hard, and a soft blue glow was the only light in the room. “And I don’t like what you did to my hikari.”

“I-I don’t understand...” Jeorge took a step backwards. He vaguely recalled being warned by Kaiba and Mutou that a man named Yami Bakura would deal him his punishment. Apparently, this was the guy. Rarely in the past had he been as afraid for his life as he was then.

“Don’t understand?” Bakura narrowed his eyes, backing Jeorge into a corner. “I doubt that. Think. What did you do to my hikari?” Bakura had learned from Jenlg that it had taken Ryou nearly four years to finally tell others that Jeorge had been sexually abusing him. This information had killed any chance of kindness towards the boy from Bakura.

Not that he’d had much of a chance before. “I-I-I r-raped hi-m...” Jeorge stuttered, trembling.

“Yes, you did.” Bakura grabbed Jeorge’s shoulders and pressed him against the wall, Jeorge’s feet dangling in the air. “And are you sorry you did it?” The fiend’s voice carried a calm tone to it.

Jeorge smirked. “Of course not.” His confidence boosted for no obvious reason.

Bakura’s knee collided with Jeorge’s genitals, then the thief made sure the other couldn’t curl up around the hurt. “Wrong answer, Harlt,” he hissed. “You see, I’ve been living in America for many years now, and I haven’t had a real chance to take out my anger at things on anyone.” He punched Jeorge’s nose, then backed away, letting Jeorge down. “Welcome to life as a punching bag.”

Jeorge felt his nose gingerly. It was bleeding, he could tell already, but he also discovered it was broken. “There are laws against revenge, baka,” he hissed.

“It’s your word against mine and the two greatest legends in Japan.” Bakura smiled cruelly. “And you’re the only one with a soiled record.”

Jeorge gaped at him. “The courts would never let that slide!”

“I’m also an American citizen, not a Japanese one. I live with a different set of rules.”

“They aren’t _that_ different!”

“Ever been to America?”

“Nai...”

“Too bad. They’d lock you up for life there, for rape.” Bakura smiled lightly, then delivered a sharp kick to the side of Jeorge’s head. The younger went down. “And, thanks for the tickets.” Bakura left, closing the door behind him softly. He felt better.

Now, for the others.

~~*~~

“Mazaki.” Bakura sat on the bench next to the woman.

“Bakura!” Anzu jumped. “What do you want?”

“You have a problem with me?”

“Duh! You used to beat Ryou!”

“ _ **Used**_ to.”

“How do we know you won’t start doing it again?!”

“What reason would I have?”

“That’s what I used to wonder.”

“I had my reasons.”

“Care to expand on that?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Yes, it is.”

“How so?”

“Ryou’s my friend!”

“Riiight...”

“Why are you so cynical?”

“Why do you believe friendship is the most important thing out there, yet you can’t try and be a friend to me?” Bakura asked, looking over for the first time.

Anzu’s mouth opened and closed a few times silently before she could speak again. “What sort of question is that?”

“A lonely one.” Bakura stood calmly, putting his sunglasses back on. “Think about it. Anyway, I’m taking Ryou on a world cruise. Jenlg and I think it’ll help.” The fiend waved and started off.

“Bakura!” Anzu ran over to the fiend. Bakura stopped, but didn’t remove the glasses. “I guess, I never thought of you as a real person, none of us did. You were always a crazy man who belonged in the psychiatric ward. Ryou always tried to protect you, saying you were just as much human as he was, and you deserved better. He’d tell us you weren’t as cruel as you acted. Said you’d help him when he needed it. He said you cared.

“We blew him off, saying he was just being himself, kind-hearted. We always used to say he was making it all up, to protect you, from Yugiou in general. I still think that’s true, that he was trying to protect you, but now I also see that it was true. You’re not the person we stereotyped you as.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say, is: I’m sorry. You’re right. I don’t exactly act out the friendship I preach. I’m a fake in disguise. And,” Anzu extended her hand, “I’d like to be your friend. Your past life is past, and you’ve done a great job in starting over.”

Bakura took the offered hand and shook it. “Ryou really said all those things about me?” he asked. Anzu nodded. “Well, I’ll be damned! You really _do_ learn something new every day!”

Anzu frowned. “Did you hear about Harlt Jeorge?”

Bakura smiled mysteriously. “Maybe...”

“I don’t wanna know, do I?” Anzu inquired. Bakura’s smile widened. “Uh-huh...”

Bakura turned serious suddenly. “Do you know where I could hunt down Ryouji?”

“Bad word choice, but, yeah.”

“Lead on.”

~~*~~

“Oi, Otogi!” Anzu called, walking into Ryouji Otogi’s shop, the Black Clown.

Otogi looked around the line of people at the checkout counter. His original smile faded when he saw Anzu’s partner. “Bakura!”

“Nani?” Hiroto Honda peeked out from the back. “What the fuck do _you_ want?!”

Bakura rose an eyebrow at the brunette. “Language, Hiroto. There are young children in here. Anyway, I’m here here to talk to Ryouji.”

“Get out, Bakura. You’re not welcome here,” Otogi growled, going back to the waiting people in front of him.

“Otogi, onegai!” Anzu called. She didn’t want anyone hurt.

“Out, both of you.” Otogi glared at Anzu. “I’m busy.”

The people in line and browsing the store froze. Bakura took off his sunglasses, eyes narrowed, and walked over to Otogi. “Now that you’re no longer busy, we can talk.”

“I don’t wanna talk with you! Unfreeze them!” Otogi shouted, green eyes blazing. He’d show this fiend he wasn’t afraid of him.

Bakura pushed the gamer against the wall. “Too damn bad,” he growled, his voice deadly.

"Bakura! Let him down!" Anzu shouted. "Or I'll tell Ryou!"

Bakura groaned and let Otogi down, cursing Anzu in Egyptian; the woman had figured out his weakness far too quickly for his liking. "Would you _please_ leave Ryou out of this?" he growled, annoyed.

"If I must use him, I will," Anzu said calmly.

"Ra-damned pain-in-the-ass," Bakura muttered in English, knowing Anzu hadn't studied the language.

Otogi let out a chuckle. "Isn't she just?"

"Yes!" Bakura agreed with a groan, not the least bit surprised that the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters would know the language.

"Nihongo!" Anzu demanded. "It's not fair when you switch to Eigo!" Honda looked just as annoyed.

Bakura smiled. "So you'll let me curse you in Egyptian, but not in English?"

Anzu blinked, caught. Otogi laughed. "An excellent point. Egyptian is something only you three yamis speak, except the two or three times Kaiba has slipped, so we all mostly ignore all use of it. But, when you bring a third language in to the mix, someone's certain to complain."

"Of course, Yugiou doesn't curse us out in Egyptian, either," Anzu said, sticking her nose in the air.

Bakura smirked. "That's what he _wants_ you to think."

"Nani?!" Anzu stared at the thief in disbelief. Honda and Otogi shared a shocked look.

"You're kidding," Honda accused.

"I don't kid; ask my students," Bakura returned.

"Students?!" all three chorused.

~Oops...~ Bakura glanced at the clock. "Oh, gotta go. See you three later!" He freed the people in the store as he headed towards the doors.

Otogi pressed a button under the counter in front of him and crossed his arms as Bakura tugged on the now-locked doors. The customers turned to look at the fiend at the doors. "Honda," Otogi called as Bakura turned to glare at him, "you're in charge. Bakura, my office, if you please," he ordered as Honda hurried over to his side.

Bakura grumbled something involving dice and brains, but followed the green-eyed man to the back of the store. "Whatever happened to all that shit about not talking to me?" he muttered, taking the open chair Otogi motioned him towards.

"It beat you out the door," Otogi offered with a smile.

"I shoulda just unlocked the damn doors," Bakura grumbled to himself.

"Let's see, Anzu despised you more than any of us; how did you make her your friend?" Otogi enquired.

Bakura blinked. "I brought up friendship and she saw the truth of Ryou's words."

"I see..." Otogi leaned back in his chair. "How is Ryou, anyway?"

"Better." Bakura smiled slightly. "I'm gonna take him on a cruise."

Otogi chuckled, noticing the change in the Egyptian at the mention of his hikari. "That sounds like fun. When are you returning to America?"

"When Ryou's better."

"You do realise he'll probably die."

"He won't die."

"You say that as if it were a fact."

"It is."

"You can see the future now?"

"Well, no..."

"The Tauk is giving a very different future than you are."

"Ryou's not dying."

"Riiight..."

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, duh. It's your insane word against the powers of the Sennen Tauk."

"It's not my 'word', it's a promise," Bakura hissed.

"Then you're saying you'll do everything to keep Ryou alive?"

"I'm saying Ryou won't die. He'll get better, dammit!" Purple eyes blazed.

Otogi's eyes widened. Bakura was bound and determined to keep his lighter half alive, no matter what. "The future has been changed in the past; perhaps it can be changed again."

"What, now you're a fortune teller?" Bakura scoffed.

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"So, what's this about students?"

"Don't you change the subject on me!"

"You're a teacher in America?" Otogi continued, refusing to be cowed by the fury directed at him.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

"What do you teach?"

Bakura groaned and massaged his forehead, giving in. "World History, pre-history to Renaissance."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's okay."

"I never imagined you as a teacher," Otogi admitted.

"It was the only thing I could be that would allow me to keep a low profile, was law-abiding and would let me deal with Egypt."

"How many kids have you sent to the hospital?" Otogi joked.

Bakura grinned. "Surprisingly, none."

"Any of your kids play Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Plenty."

Otogi stood. "Remind me to visit some time."

Bakura stood too. "Sounds good."

Otogi held out his hand. "Good luck."

Bakura took the offered hand with a smirk. "I won't need it, but thanks all the same."

"Any time."

~~*~~

"Jounouchi," Bakura said, walking up to the table the brother and sister sat at.

Shizuka shrunk away from the fiend just the slightest bit. Katsuya gave Bakura a bored look. "We're eating, Bakura," he said drily.

"I see no food," Bakura returned, sitting down across from them at the booth.

"What do you want?"

"So hostile."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nah..." Bakura smirked a bit, amused. It was always so easy to get the boy riled up.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions."

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"Temper, temper..."

"Fuck off!"

Bakura stood with a snicker. "We'll have to do this again some time."

"Kami-damned yaro!" Katsuya shouted after the fiend, face red in anger. Next to him, Shizuka clutched his arm, eyes wide.

Bakura chuckled and accidentally ran into Mai, who was carrying a bunch of shopping bags. Predictably, the bags went all over the place and Bakura, not taking the time to recognise the woman, bent down to help her pick up her purchases, offering, "Sorry about that!"

Mai sighed and smiled as she finished collecting her bags. "Ariga–" she started before recognising the man in front of her. "Bakura!"

Bakura grinned, having finally put her name to her figure. "Hello, Kujaku."

Mai pursed her lips. "When did you get back in town?"

"Yesterday."

"Where were you?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Bakura complained.

"Sure." Mai offered him a smug little smile.

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes. "America."

"What did you do for a living? Join the Mafia?" Mai teased.

"No..."

"Then what?"

"I was – _am_ – a teacher. Of history," he added before she could ask.

"Wow... I can't imagine you as a teacher," Mai admitted.

Bakura snorted. "You're hardly alone. Anyway, I've got to go."

"Where to?"

"What's with all the questions?!"

"Oh, come on, that's only five."

"Ishtar house. Can I go now?"

"I guess..."

"Annoying woman," Bakura grumbled in English.

Mai smirked. "Arigatou."

Bakura scowled and muttered a few choice words in Egyptian as he stalked off. Mai rolled her eyes behind him and continued her shopping.

"Bakura being nice?" Katsuya muttered, staring after the fiend in disbelief.

Shizuka giggled. "People change."

"People, yes," Katsuya agreed. "But, _Bakura_?"

~~*~~

"Oh, hello Bakura," Isis greeted as she answered the door. "Marik said you were back."

"Where is Marik?"

"The park, I believe."

"Bakura!" Marik came to a stop at the end of the drive, Malik sitting behind him on the gold bike. "The cops are looking for you! They're headed to Ryou's house!"

"Fuck!" Bakura jumped down the front steps and ran over to his bike. "That bastard!" he growled, revving the engine and backing it down the drive to meet up with the two of the Rod.

"Any clue what's up?" Malik asked as the two bikes took off down the street.

"I have an idea," Bakura agreed, scowling.

"Well?"

"Harlt."

"That ass. What did you do to him to rile him up?"

"Just visited him."

"Bakura," Marik cut in, familiar enough with his fellow yami to know when Bakura wasn't saying something.

"Heh... Sweet revenge." Bakura grinned.

*BAKURA!* Ryou screamed through their link.

**I'm coming. Hold on,** Bakura replied, radiating calm toward his hikari.

*IIE!* Ryou sent back a mental picture of Jeorge and the police standing in the doorway of the Bakura house. Jeorge was staring at Ryou, lust in his eyes.

**Calm down, Ryou. I'll be okay,** Bakura soothed. Then he glanced over at Malik. "Was there ever a court case about the rape?" he inquired, already guessing the answer.

"No. Yugiou and Seto handled it."

"I think it's about time this was handled in a more forum," Bakura decided.

"Is Ryou ready for that?"

"I think it's time," Bakura repeated. Malik groaned while Marik grinned.

"There!" Marik called as the line-up of police cars came into view in front of the Bakura household. Three officers stood near the cars while one of them stood near the door, arguing with Jenlg. Jeorge and Ryou were nowhere in sight. The four cops perked up at the sound of the motorcycles and looked over to watch as they swung into the drive.

As soon as his bike came to a stop, Bakura was making his way up to the front door, Malik and Marik following him. The cop on the stoop blocked him, demanding, "Who are you?"

"Yami Bakura. Move," the thief ordered. The cop blinked and stepped out of the way and Bakura slipped past Jenlg and into the house.

"Bakura!" Ryou dashed forward and met his yami at the door, tears in his eyes.

"Hush," Bakura whispered, drawing his lighter half into a hug. He glared at Jeorge over Ryou's head, which made the other smirk. "Get the fuck out of our house, you freak," Bakura growled.

"Or what?" Jeorge snickered. "You're already going to jail for assault."

"I very much doubt that." Everyone turned to see Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi and Yugiou crowding the doorway behind Malik, Marik, Jenlg and three cops. Seto glared at Jeorge. "We warned you."

**Ryou, I need you to tell the police about Jeorge raping you,** Bakura through while Jeorge was distracted by the glaring match he was losing against Seto and Yugiou.

*I-I-I can't!* Ryou cried, arms tightening around Bakura's waist.

**Yes, you can. I'm right here, and no one's going to hurt you.**

*What about Jeorge?* Ryou panicked, burying his face even deeper into the Egyptian's chest.

**No one is going to hurt you,** Bakura swore, running a gentle hand through the long white locks of his hikari.

*You won't go anywhere?* Ryou whispered, peeking up at the sharp eyes.

**Not even if you kick me out,** Bakura replied, allowing the faintest of smiles to touch his lips.

Ryou giggled, bringing everyone's attention to them. "You're silly, Kura."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Great..."

"What are you laughing about, Ryou?" Jeorge asked with a smile.

Ryou froze, blood draining from his face. Bakura bared his teeth at the Korean man. "I will rip out your heart and eat it for supper," he spat.

"Bakura!" Yugiou shot the hold-blooded thief a warning look, which Bakura completely ignored. "That's enough!"

"I don't like your idea of punishment, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed, eyes never leaving the Korean. "I'll deal my own."

"Kura..." Ryou whispered, looking up at his yami with tear-filled eyes. He could either tell his dark secret to people who weren't his friends, or he could lose his other half again. He pulled away from Bakura and stepped over to the highest ranking officer in the house. "Sumimasen, Keikan?" he whispered, shaking with fear.

The officer looked at the sickly man, expression sympathetic. He'd heard about his inexplicable illness – him being a friend of so many well-known figures sort of put him in the lime-light a lot – and looking at him now, he could see some improvement since the young man's last public appearance. "What is it, Bakura-san?"

Ryou took a deep breath, then whispered, "Jeorge should be the one being arrested, not Kura."

The man frowned, eyes flickering over the young man's shoulder to where the two apparent enemies were threatening murder with their eyes. The white-haired one, Yami Bakura, had the look of someone quite capable of handing out the death threats and the assault Jeorge had accused him of. "Why do you say that?"

Ryou closed his eyes, steeling himself. He felt Bakura's reassuring presence at the back of his mind and opened his eyes again. "Kura has... an odd way of protecting me," he admitted quietly. "Jeorge and I were dating until about a year ago." The officer nodded, remembering the public break-up. "The last three years of our relationship, Jeorge abused me..." Ryou took a deep breath, once again drawing strength from his other half, "...sexually."

The officers looked surprised while Ryou's father and friends all looked proud. Jeorge looked absolutely furious. "That's complete bullshit!" he shouted. "He's just lying to protect his so-called brother!"

_"I-I-I r-raped h-im..."_

_"Yes, you did. And are you sorry you did it?"_

_"Of course not."_

Bakura smirked as he flipped off the tape recorder. "I warned you," he commented.

Jeorge smirked suddenly. "I may be going to jail, but assault is still against the law."

The room broke out in argument.

"My I speak here?" Yuugi requested lightly as Ryou returned to Bakura's arms, shaking. The room fell silent, turning to look at the short young man. "About three months ago, Ryou fell ill for some reason that no one could divine. His health has been slowly declining since, and nothing anyone has tried has managed to change anything about it. Ever since Ryou came home, claiming he wanted to die in his own home, rather than the hospital, Yugiou, Marik and Seto have been looking everywhere for Bakura.

"They finally found him in a small town in America, teaching a high school class about Egyptian history. Before he would leave, he got Yugiou and Seto to sign autographs for his next door neighbour, and ever since he arrived here in Domino, he's been practically glued to Ryou's side. As you can see, Ryou, who has been bed-ridden, is currently up and about and doing so much better." Yuugi took a deep breath, smiling at his fellow hikari, before looking back at the two cops. "What I'm trying to say is, Bakura's a good man, for all his faults at keeping his temper, and without him, Ryou will die."

The officer in charge glanced over at where Ryou was clutching at Bakura. The rougher man was still glaring threats at Jeorge, but his arms around Ryou were gentle, protective. The two needed each other, it was clear, although the officer would bet anything that Bakura could last longer without Ryou. He sighed, knowing he never really had a choice in the matter. "Harlt Jeorge, you are under arrest for the crimes of physical and sexual assault." He nodded to the two other officers in the house and they stepped forward to take the Korean into custody. "Yami Bakura, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but don't let me hear any further evidence of you assaulting people, understood?"

Bakura considered the officer, a cold smile on his lips. "Next time, I'll hide the body," he promised, earning him groans from the others who were familiar with him.

The officer snorted, then turned to help his officers in dragging Jeorge out of the house. The Korean man struggled to get one last word in, eyes meeting Bakura's as the thief gently guided his hikari behind him. "Mark my words, Yami Bakura, I'll find a way to get you back for this. I _swear_ it."

"Get him out of here," Seto hissed. The officers finally got him through the door and Seto stepped over to Bakura, hand out for the tape recorder, which the yami handed over without complaint. "This should be enough evidence to lock that bastard up for a _long_ time. Yugiou and I will handle the trial."

Bakura nodded in understanding and managed a quiet, "Thank you."

"Anzu said something about a trip?" Yuugi asked, walking over.

Bakura smiled down as his hikari, who had peeked out from behind him as soon as Jeorge was out the door. "Ryou, what do you say to using those two tickets you have?"

Ryou's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Jenlg nodded. "And I think you two should disembark in America."

"Papa?!" Ryou cried, surprised. Next to him, Bakura gave the man a questioning look.

"Ryou, you're more than old enough to have moved out of my house. Bakura already has a house and a life in America. I think you two should move there, together," Jenlg explained.

"Arigatou, Papa!" Ryou cried, tossing himself into his father's arms.

"Thank you, Jenlg." Bakura nodded. The others in the house smiled their approval.

~~^~*~^~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, wow. So, I never really finished typing this fic up. It's the middle of 2011 now, and I'm finally finishing typing this series up. ^.^" I figure it would be nice to finally get rid of this bloody notebook. LOL  
> Uhm, I started typing this up again sometime in the middle of Otogi's shop, so that's why anything after that might have a slightly different tone to it? I mostly kept things true to what I have written in my notebook, but I changed a few really bad things here a there because it was a bit scary. *shudder*
> 
> As for the sequels for this series, they were never written– Well, okay, that might be a lie. I think I started one of them, but it was in a different notebook that I threw out years ago, and I, honestly, have no interest in starting work on this series again. So there will never be stories about Yugiou/Yuugi and Marik/Malik. Sorry.  
> But I _will_ finish typing this fucking thing up, if it's the last thing I do. Rawr.


End file.
